Heart's Desires
by Shacey2359
Summary: Connect 3 decides to do something for publicity. Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Ella decide to get three girls from an orphanage and take them on tour with them. It's only supposed to be for a while, but what if the girls grow on them?
1. Chapter 1

**Shacey here! So we usually write High School Musical fanfic but decided to do a Camp Rock one…change things up a little. ;] It's just and idea Daceey had the other night so, we went through with it! Haa, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Goodnight everybody and thank you for coming out tonight! We love you all, drive home safely!" Mitchie Torres clapped along with the crowd as her boyfriend, Shane Grey of the nationally famous band Connect 3, ran off the stage.

"So what did you think?" Shane asked as he leaned in to give Mitchie a small peck. Mitchie put her hands on his soaked chest and gently shoved him away.

"No way, not until you go clean up. I'll be waiting in the limo with Cait and Ella." Mitchie giggled as Shane's face contorted into a pout and gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting off to find her two best friends.

She found them waiting by the back exit, knowing that they didn't want to be seen by any paparazzi so they waited in the back.

"You ready?" Caitlyn Geller, Mitchie's best friend and the girlfriend of Nate Black, a member of Connect 3.

Mitchie nodded and the three girls made their way out to the waiting limo.

"So Jason was saying that they needed to do something for more publicity. Like a good deed or something like that." Mitchie's other best friend Ella Montgomery announced as the three friend sipped soft drinks in the limo, waiting on their boyfriends.

"Hmm, well maybe they could like, plant a tree or something." Caitlyn said as she downed the rest of her Orange Crush.

Mitchie and Ella burst into a fit of giggles, almost spitting out their drinks all over the inside of the car.

"Caitlyn Marie Geller, I can't believe you just said that! Nate would be so disappointed in you, think of something not cliché, something not many celebrities do." Mitchie explained, fixing her hair and shirt after the giggle-fest she had just endured.

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at them and cracked open another soda. They sat in silence for a while, pondering over the many ideas swirling in their heads.

"Oh, I've got it," Mitchie announced causing the other girls to look up at her hopefully.

"We can go to an orphanage and get 3 girls, around the age of 14, and take them on tour with us! I mean they start the tour in a month so we have time to go get the girls and get them comfortable with us before we go." Mitchie suggested, slightly nervous to their response. Caitlyn and Ella thought about it for a while, mauling over the plan while Mitchie sat in her own seat waiting anxiously for their reaction.

"I think the plan sounds promising. I mean we could go in there with the guys then split into groups and go pick out the girl we like." Caitlyn said, patting her lips twice with her fingers. Ella nodded her head and started biting the side of her cheek.

Before anymore discussion could be made the door to the limo opened and Jason slipped in, followed by Nate, then lastly, Shane. He sat beside Mitchie and took her Sprite and chugged the rest of it down.

"Hey! I was drinking that mister!" Mitchie playfully hit him on the arm while Shane smiled boyishly at her before quickly kissing her and pulling her under his arm.

"So guys, we have something to talk to you about." Caitlyn said when the driver started driving.

The boys looked around at each other, their expressions mixed with confusion, worry, and slightly reluctant.

"You're not all going to break up with us at once are you?" Nate asked wearily. The girls all looked at each other before bursting into yet another fit of giggles.

"N-No we are not breaking up with you!" Ella gasped in between giggles. The boys looked slightly embarrassed yet happy that they weren't losing their girlfriends that night.

"We thought of something for you to do for publicity, to get your guys' name out there for.."Good People" Caitlyn spread her hands across in front of her and made it look like a big sign when she said Good People.

"So here's the plan, we are going to go to an orphanage tomorrow and pick out three girls. They are going to stay with us at the Connect 3 mansion until tour, then go on tour with us. Sound okay? Just to get out the fact that you love orphans and all." Ella said. The boys looked around at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"W-Well that plan sounds nice but, has anyone talked to Tony about this yet?" Nate said looking slightly nervous.

"Well, we wanted you guys to call him. He hates us so we thought that he would defiantly turn us down and we think it's a really good idea." Mitchie said, looking up at Shane pleadingly. Shane starred back at her before leaning his head back and groaning, he could never say no to her.

"Fine, I'll call him in the morning that sound okay?" Shane said. The three girls squealed in delight and hugged each of the guys.

Shane, Nate, and Jason each rolled their eyes almost in sync, this was going to be an eventful ride.

. . . .

The next morning Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella were all up and ready to leave at ten in the morning. Shane had been grouchy this morning, for he had to call Tony at eight. Shane hated getting up early in the morning, and being out late the night before didn't help.

"Okay so we should all take separate cars so that we can take the girls out and have a little "bonding" time with them." Mitchie said as the couples stood at the front door. Everyone agreed and got in their cars.

"So who's idea was this anyway?" Shane asked as he pulled his jet black Lamborghini out of the garage.

"It was mine. You know since these girls probably don't get out much I just wanted to give them a chance, you know?" Mitchie looked down at her phone pretending to text, slightly embarrassed. Suddenly a large hand was over top of hers, moving it so it so the interlaced hands rested on the console.

"I think the idea is amazing. You have such a big heart Mitch, how'd I get so lucky to call you mine?" Shane asked as he brought their hands up to his lips to kiss them. Mitchie smiled and looked out the window, loving the life she was living now.

. . .

They ended up going to an orphanage called Angel House. It was an orphanage for only girls of all ages.

"Okay so Mitchie and Shane go to Room A, Jason and Ella go to Room B, and Nate and I will take Room C. Have fun! We'll meet back at the mansion at one." Caitlyn announced before taking Nate's hand and pulling him down the hall. Mitchie felt Shane take her own hand.

"You ready?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded and gave him a soft smile before turning the knob on the door and pushing it open.

What Mitchie saw made her gasp aloud. There were nearly 20 girls in the room, all sitting in circles and talking or playing games. Another group was listening to music while one was dancing. Every one of them stopped dead when they saw who was standing in the doorway. They might not get out much, but they knew who Connect 3 was.

Mitchie's eyes scanned the room, looking at all the faces of each girl in the room, not one clue of which one she was going to pick. She was about to give up and ask for another room when her eyes fell on a girl sitting in the corner all by herself. She had an old guitar sitting on her legs and she was gently strumming.

Mitchie looked up at Shane and saw that he had noticed her also. He looked down at her and smiled, nodding his head.

"I'll sign autographs, you go talk to her." Shane leaned down and whispered in her ear before pulling out some pictures of Connect 3 and a marker.

"Alright who wants an autograph?" Shane announced as Mitchie made her way around the tables and objects lying on the floor.

She stopped beside the girl and gently put her hand on her shoulder causing the girl to jump. Her eyes darted up to meet Mitchie's eyes and she looked at her curiously.

"Hello, my name is Mitchie Torres. What's yours?" Mitchie asked, taking a seat beside her. The girl starred at her before moving the guitar off of her legs.

"My name is Cadie Johnson." The girl said in a soft voice. Mitchie smiled down at her. The girl was very pretty. She had long shiny hair down to almost her butt and it was a soft chestnut color. It had soft waves running through it and some bangs swept to the side to almost cover her large chocolate brown orbs. Her skin was fairly tan and she was thin, her jeans and simple T-shirt swallowed her almost whole.

"Well Cadie it's lovely to meet you." Mitchie looked over to see Shane finishing up with the last autograph, she wanted him over her for this.

Once he was finished he looked up to see Mitchie and Cadie talking before smiling and making his way over.

"Hello, my name's Shane. Shane Grey. What's yours?" Shane stuck his hand out for the girl to shake which she took hesitantly.

"C-Cadie. My name is Cadie Johnson." She whispered. Shane gave her a soft smile and looked at Mitchie. They starred into each others eyes and made a silent agreement.

"Well Cadie, my girlfriend and I were just wondering if you'd like to come on tour with us. If you don't know I am the lead singer of a band called Connect 3 and we go on tour starting next month and we would love it if you came to join us." Shane said, taking Mitchie's hand in his. The girl's eyes widened and she looked slightly scarred, like they were going to hurt her.

"Don't be afraid sweetie, you don't have to come if you don't want to. We just want you to get out of here and come have some fun with us." Mitchie said soothingly rubbing small circles on the girls arm. Cadie looked up at the both of them and gave them a small smile.

"W-Well I've never really been out of this place so that might be nice. But only if I'm not a burden or anything to you." Cadie said quickly. Shane and Mitchie smiled down at her, she was the perfect girl for them.

"No not at all sweetie, we'd love for you to join us." Mitchie said. Everyone smiled and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Do you play the guitar Cadie?" Shane asked, breaking the silence. Cadie looked at the mangled guitar beside her and her face went red.

"I-I do but it never sounds right. I don't think that the strings are any good on it. I like to sing and write songs too." She said shyly. Shane smiled, knowing he would have to fix that soon.

"Alright then Cadie, let's get your paperwork and we'll be off." Mitchie said standing up along with Shane. Cadie stood also but looked at Mitchie, a confused look on her face.

" Don't I need to go get my things?" Cadie asked. Mitchie smiled and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Nope, you and I along with my friends and the girls they picked are going on a shopping trip tomorrow." Mitchie said. Cadie's face lit up but she immediately hid it, not wanting to look too over anxious.

Once the paperwork was all filled out, they went out to Shane's car. Cadie's face lit up at the sight of Shane's sleek car.

"Wow, I've never seen a car like this before!" Cadie exclaimed gently touching it. Mitchie and Shane shared another smile before getting in after Cadie and starting the car. Mitchie smiled to herself, she was glad she had picked this girl. They were going to have a lot of fun together and it was going to be a blast…well hopefullly.

"Okay so where to?" Shane asked as he pulled out of the driveway. Mitchie noticed that the others cars were gone, they must have already been off.

"Why don't we go get some icecream then go back to the house. It's already quarter after twelve." Mitchie suggested cursing herself for taking so long and not being able to do anything else.

"Does that sound alright with you Cadie?" Shane turned to look at the nervous girl in the back seat.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds fine." she said softly. Mitchie nodded and looked out the windshield as the scenery flew by.

. . .

"What kind of icecream do you want Cadie?" Mitchie asked when they were standing in front of the order window at a small icecream shop called Linda's Delights.

"Um, I-I'll just take a strawberry." Cadie said softly, looking down at her hands. Mitchie ordered Cadie a strawberry icecream cone along with a small vanilla for her and a large chocoate for Shane. Once their orders came Shane paid more than enough and told the young girl working to keep the change.

They sat under a umbrella at a table and ate their icecream in silence.

"So Cadie, what's your favorite color?" Mitchie asked as she ate the rest of her cone. Cadie looked up at her, her icecream dripping from neglect. She had only taken a few licks.

"Oh um, my favorite color is purple." she said. Mitchie smiled at Shane and he winked. That was Mitchie's favorite color also. The silence came again and Shane finished off his icecream before they left, Cadie throwing away her half eaten cone.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for what you have done for me. I never dreamed that you would pick me I mean, there are many other girls who would have been better for you. Like Sara, she has pretty blonde hair and she is really good at soccer, or Lucy, she's really pretty and is an amazing actress. I'm just plain ugly and boring." Cadie announced suddenly on their way back to the Connect 3 mansion.

Mitchie looked up at Shane and he gave her a sad look. This girl was very insecure about herself. Mitchie turned and made sure she had eye contact with the girl before speaking.

"Cadie honey, you're a very pretty girl, I promise. And you're talented, very talented, I heard you playing you're guitar and humming before I came over to you. I don't want you to ever doubt yourself because you are an amazing person okay?" Mitchie reached back and patted her knee, wanting her to know that the words she had just spoken were true.

Cadie gave her the first genuine smile since she had been with them.

"Thank you so much Mitchie, you and Shane are great people for doing something like this." Cadie said. Mitchie smiled and turned around in her seat, she felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. How could someone like this be without parents? It just wasnt right.

Shane gently took her hand and brought it to his mouth.

"I love you Mitch, you're an amazing person." Shane whispered against her skin. Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane's arm to her chest. Maybe this publicity thing had more meaning to it than she thought.

**So what'd you think? We'd really like some feedback on this, we would like to know if it was a bother to go on or not. So review and let us know! Lots of love here!**

**-Shacey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sort of a filler chapter. It's short but Enjoy!:]**

Chapter 2

"Cadie...Cadie honey." Mitchie gently shook the sleeping girls awake. Cadie had fallen asleep in the back seat on the way home, the gently motion of the car could put anyone in a slumber. Cadie jolted awake and looked around frantically, not remembering where she was.

"Shh, it's okay Cadie, it's just Mitchie." Mitchie whispered softly. Cadie sat up and locked her eyes with Mitchie's finally registering where she was. She nodded and got out of the car, stretching her stiff body once her feet hit the ground. Mitchie went around the car to meet Shane and take his hand in hers, Cadie following close beside her.

When they entered the house they heard soft voices coming from the living room in the front of the house. Cadie's eyes were wide, probably taking in the huge sight before her. The Connect 3 mansion was huge. It consist of 12 rooms, 13 bathrooms. Shane had insisted on having more bathrooms than bedrooms, for he always wanted there to be somewhere for him to fix his hair. Mitchie put a hand on the small of Cadie's back and led her through the archway leading to the room.

"Hey guys." Shane announced when they entered the room. Six pairs of eyes turned to them and smiles lit the grown up faces.

"Guys, this is Cadie Johnson. She will be one of the girls attending the tour with us this summer." Mitchie said looking down at Cadie with an encouraging smile. Nate, Caitlyn, Ella, and Jason all greeted her warmly, hugging her and the girls kissing her on the head. Mitchie smiled and her, Shane, and Cadie sat on the small couch off to the side. Sitting beside Caitlyn and Ella, Mitchie noticed two girls sitting akwardly, their heads hung slightly, not wanting to make eyes contact.

One of the girls had long, straight locks of black hair. Her skin was a pretty olive color and she looked up for a short second to reveal to Mitchie that she had bright green eyes. The other had long hair also. It was hanging in loose curls around her face in a blonde shield like curtain. Mitchie couldn't see her face but from what she could see she had piercing blue eyes and a small pink mouth.

Mitchie smiled, the girls they had all picked were very pretty indeed. They would surley be heartbreakers.

"Oh Shane, Mitch, this is Jordan. She's another one of the girls who will be staying with us." Caitlyn put her arm around the blonde girl who sat beside her and smiled. Mitchie hugged the girl along with Shane and gave her a soft smile.

"We're so glad to have you with us Jordan." she said. The blonde girl smiled and nodded, letting Mitchie know that she felt the same way.

"Guys, this is Brylie, she's the other girl going on tour with us." Ella patted the dark haired girl beside her. Everyone greeted her and sat back down, a silence taking place.

"Well girls, you should get to bed. I hear these ladies here have a big day planned for tomorrow." Nate said standing and stretching. The girls nodded and akwardly stood.

"Uhm, where are we going to sleep?" Brylie asked. Mitchie smiled and led the girls along with Caitlyn and Ella up to the room they had quickly sat up the night before. The room was a white color with black drapes. There were three beds lined up, colorful bedding on top of each.

"Okay so this is where you guys will be staying for the month before the tour. We just wanted to get you guys early so that we could bond with you more." Ella explained as the girls chose their beds.

"I, um, I just wanted to say thank you..from all of us. We have never been treated so nicely and it's an honor to be able to stay with you guys." Cadie said from her bed. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella got tears in their eyes.

"You girls are very welcome. We are so glad that you could come and stay with us." Mitchie said. The girls sat on their beds along with the older ladies and they started to talk.

"So Jordan, not to pry or anything, but why were you in an orphanage?" Caitlyn asked timidly. Jordan gave her and reassuring smile and took a deep breath.

"Well when I was ten years old my mother died of lung cancer," Jordan took a deep breath obviously struggling with telling her story, "m-my dad he...he was very angry after she died. He started going out a lot and drinking and bringing home a lot of girls. Then, he started taking his anger out on me. He would hit me and insult me, physically, emotionally, and s-sexually."

Gasp were heard from around the room, all of the girls horrified.

"He never got to go all the way though, so for that I am very thankful. My best friend from my old school found out and told the police, without me knowing. They came and took him to jail. I had no family to go to and no one wanted to take me in so...that's how I ended up at Angel House." Jordan said. Caitlyn took her in her arms and hugged her tight. Jordan had tears streaming down her face by the time she was finished with her story.

"M-My mom died too, but I never got to know her." Brylie suddenly announced. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"My father and I lived a fairly happy life. He owned his own law firm, I went to a private school, and our house was amazing. I loved my Daddy so much...he died when I was 12. He was on his way home from a late night at work and a drunk driver hit him head on. The doctors said that he had died in an instant so he didn't suffer. But that doesn't help the pain you know?" Briley let out a sob as Ella took her into her arms. All of the other girls had tears streaming down their face also.

"I never knew either of my parents." Cadie blurted, causing everyone to look at her.

"My parents died when I was very little. Grandmother never really told me how, she just said that it was an accident. I-I stayed with her, she took care of me and feed me...but she died last year. She had a heart attack while I was at school practicing for the school play." Cadie whispered the last part. Mitchie took her in her arms and gently rocked her back and forth, hugging her tight. Jordan and Brylie climbed off their bed and onto Cadie's to join the hug also. Cailtyn and Ella joined not long after. For a long while the girls stayed in eachothers arms, each crying softly for themselves and for one another.

Every girl in that room felt an immediate bond form between the others. It was a bond that no one could break, a bond that not many people would ever get to experiance.

"Okay girls," Mitchie pulled away and sniffed before wiping her eyes, "lets get you three to bed. We have a big day of shopping tomorrow!"

The three girls smiled and immediatly slipped into their beds.

"Night girls." Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella said.

"Night!" a chorous of sweet voices came from the darkness in front of them.

The girls went downstairs and said goodnight before making their way up to their boyfriends room.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" Shane jumped from his bed and was by her side in a second. His eyes showed evident concern as he put his hands on her shoulders. Mitchie gave him a soft reassuring smile.

"It's nothing. Caitlyn, Ella, and I just had a talk with the girls, that's all." Mitchie whispered. Shane knew what she ment and gave her a soft smile.

"Okay as long as you're alright." Shane said leading her to the bed. Mitchie crawled under the covers and snuggled into Shane's chest.

"I love you Mitch, so much it hurts sometimes when you're away from me." Shane whispered huskily into Mitchie's ear. Mitchie smiled and turned so she could kiss his chest softly.

"I love you too Shane, forever and always." Mitchie answered. Shane smiled and pulled her closer to his chest.

The couple feel asleep happily content.

**What'd you think? Reviews are appreciated! **

**-Shacey**


End file.
